


Lay Me Down

by harryismymuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryismymuse/pseuds/harryismymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Harry leaned away from Niall and sat on his phone to keep it out of his reach. "Can I...lay...by your side?" He sung, his voice deep and lovely as he harmonized. Niall's breath caught in his throat at the sound. Harry's eyes were closed, and his head was leaned against the headrest, soft brown curls pressed into the leather and framing his face. He looked like an angel. A literal angel. And Niall felt a wave of emotion knock into him like a tsunami. -</p><p>Short version: Niall has a major crush on Harry and can't stop daydreaming about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration come from the song "Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith. It's amazing if you haven't heard it already.

Large hands slammed against the door on either side of Niall's head and he felt Harry's body press against him, wedging his thighs in between Niall's. Their gazes locked, and Niall could feel his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to break skin. With a devilish grin, Harry leaned in closer and...

"You breathing alright, Nialler?" Louis' voice broke Niall's concentration, and suddenly reality hit him like a gust of icy wind. The five of them, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Harry, and himself were walking on the side of the road under the light of weak yellow street lamps stationed every couple dozen feet or so. It was nearly midnight, and a chill in the air caused the boys to dig their hands in their pockets and hunch their shoulders up around their ears as they walked. They'd been hanging out over Louis' place like usual, watching Iron Man and drinking beers in the basement. Liam had been the one to suggest that they all go outside and get some fresh air. 

Harry was walking a little ways in front of Niall, the lamplight catching in his hair and casting shadows over his sharp features. At Louis' comment, he turned to look at Niall and smiled.

"'M fine. Just thinking." Niall replied, trying to keep his voice light as he offered up a crinkly-eyed grin. 

"Well did you hear what this moron was suggesting?" Louis shook his head and motioned to Harry in a fit of exasperation. "He wants us to have a fucking dinner party! What are we? Rich, middle-aged housewives? For Christ's sake, Harry."

Harry frowned at Louis in mock offense, but the corners of his lips were already breaking into a smirk. "Well maybe, I don't know. But it's our first apartment. I wanna celebrate that with nice food and good people, is that alright with you, Louis?"

"Zayn?" Louis shot a look at the dark-haired shadow trailing along the edge of their small group. He was just out of reach of the lamplight, kicking a stray pebble as he walked. 

"I'm fine with it, I guess." Zayn shrugged lightheartedly. "Harry's in charge."

Harry leaned forward and beamed at Zayn. "Thanks roomie." 

"It's rather exciting actually," Liam added, his voice sounding genuine to his words. "They're the first of us to get their own place. That means we won't have to spend all our time crowded in Niall's smelly old dorm room or Louis' mom's basement."

"Hey," Niall interjected. But he didn't say anything else because he knew it was the truth.

"That's just man scent." Harry grinned, falling back in the group to grasp Niall's shoulder and squeeze firmly. "They're jealous is all."

Niall's heartbeat fluttered out of control at the feeling of Harry's hand on his body. He was hyper-aware of it; every finger, every flex of his palm. But Niall tried not to think about Harry's hands. That tended to lead down a dark path rather quickly. 

"Yeah, man scent." Niall said, hoping he didn't sound as distracted he was. Harry had dropped his hand from Niall's shoulder, but instead was walking so closely with him that their arms touched through their shirts. That's the way they stayed until they all parted ways; Louis waving them off and returning home, and the other four climbing into Niall's car parked on the street. 

"How did I become the chauffeur?" Niall muttered, turning the key and bringing the engine to life.

"You volunteered," Zayn replied, ruffling Niall's hair a bit from the backseat where he was sitting next to Liam. Harry ended up taking the passenger side, grinning over at Niall with a merciless dimpled smile. Niall sighed internally. He just couldn't catch a break. 

When Niall made it back to the University several minutes later, he dropped Zayn and Liam off at their dorm building first.

"See you tomorrow, mates." Liam called out before the two of them walked off and disappeared into the building. 

"Music?" Harry said suddenly after Niall had started to pull away. Niall smirked - everything Harry did lately seemed to make him smile. 

"We're literally driving down the street." Niall said, watching with amusement and an embarrassing amount of infatuation as Harry picked up Niall's phone from where it was resting in a cup holder, punched in the passcode, and proceeded to flick through his playlist, each song starting and cutting off on the car speakers in less than a second. Niall listened to it for a minute or so until he pulled up in front of their dorm and put the car in park. "What are you looking for?" He asked finally.

But Harry had settled on a song already; Sam Smith's 'Lay Me Down'. Niall heard the soft melody of the piano and listened as Sam's voice came in quietly and filled the car. 

"I didn't know you listened to Sam Smith, Nialler." Harry raised an eyebrow and beamed. "This song is pretty brilliant, yeah?" 

Niall's entire face grew hot. He was glad for the darkness of the car so Harry couldn't see the blush creeping up from his neck to redden his cheeks. How many times had he listened to that song, thinking about Harry? About feeling the warmth of his body pressed against him at night? "It's alright, but let's just listen to something else--" Niall stuttered out, trying not to sound as flustered as he actually was.

But Harry leaned away from him and sat on Niall's phone to keep it out of his reach. "Can I...lay...by your side?" He sung, his voice deep and lovely as he harmonized. Niall's breath caught in his throat at the sound. Harry's eyes were closed, and his head was leaned against the headrest, his soft brown curls pressed into the leather and framing his face. He looked like an angel. A literal angel. And Niall felt a wave of emotion knock into him like a tsunami. 'I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight' the lyrics swelled in Niall's mind, twisting at the base of his stomach in a way that was almost painful...

"Good morning, babe," Harry was lying in bed across from Niall, his eyes heavily lidded with sleep. The first gentle sunshine rays of the day slipped past the blinds of the window to shine on Harry, illuminating the shape of his naked form under the sheets. Niall reached out and swept a curl away from his forehead, watching as Harry beamed at him; dazzling, perfect...

In reality, Harry was still sitting in the passenger's seat of Niall's car. He yawned as the song finally faded to an end, stretching his arms out and making a face. Niall chuckled, even though the last traces of his daydream lingered behind in his heart, tugging him down with every passing second. Harry - the one he wanted but was too much of a coward to get. 

"Come on, sleepy." Niall muttered, shutting off the car and grabbing his keys. The two of them got out of the car and headed up the walkway to their dorm. They would have to part ways in a bit; Niall to the right of the building, and Harry to the left. 

"Goodnight," Harry wrapped Niall up in a full hug in the entryway of the building, just a few feet away from the common area. An upperclassman who was lounging on the couch glanced over at them for a second before growing bored and returning his gaze to his laptop screen. 

"Goodnight, Haz. See you in the morning." Niall said, reluctantly breaking the hug and offering a weak wave to Harry as he walked away. It was going to be a lonely night. 

 

***

 

A couple days later, Harry was moving out of his dorm into the new apartment. Zayn had already taken his stuff over there the day before, so there wasn't a whole lot to handle. 

"Glad I won't have to listen to my roommate's snoring anymore." Harry grinned to himself as he grabbed a box of his things out of Louis' pickup and walked up the steps of the apartment building. 

Louis rolled his eyes and followed behind Harry, Niall trailing along as well. "You snore too, Haz. I'm sure I've made you aware of that fact before." 

"Well yeah, but..." Harry shook his head and carried on up the stairs. The new place was on the third floor--a bit of a climb when going back and forth with a truckload of boxes. "I don't snore that loud. I don't think."

Niall smiled to himself, thinking of all the times Harry had fallen asleep around him and started snoring. He sounded a bit like a purring cat, actually. Soft and sweet, and--

"Jesus, Niall, are you trying to kill me?!" Louis stumbled forward from where Niall had bumped into him, nearly dropping the box of things he was holding. Louis looked over his shoulder and shot Niall a glare that could chill the devil. 

"Careful with him, he's fragile." Zayn said, his voice traveling down to them from where he was leaning over the railing on the third floor, waiting. 

Harry and Niall tried their best to keep from laughing, but a few snickers escaped anyway. 

"Fragile? Fragile?!" Louis called up to Zayn, sounding incredulous. 

"Oh, mate, those are fighting words," Liam appeared beside Zayn, clapping his friend on the back and grinning.

"For fuck's sake I am the oldest one here!" Louis complained, still fuming as the three boys shuffled up the rest of the stairs. Niall tried to apologize, but Louis just grumbled in response. 

"Pretty spacey," Niall said when he stepped into Harry and Zayn's apartment after all the boxes had finally been brought up. It was scorching outside, and with all the effort of lugging things up two flights of stairs for the past hour, all of the boys were gleaming with sweat and starving more than anything else.

"Spinach on pizza?" Louis was saying in the background as Harry tried to order over the phone. "Are you a boy or a rabbit?" 

Harry shushed him and held up his middle finger, making Louis laugh.

"As long as he gets a normal one for the rest of us," Liam said, stretching out on the weathered old sofa and wiggling his toes near Zayn's head where he sat on the floor. Zayn made a face and shoved Liam's feet away halfheartedly. 

Niall felt sticky and gross, and frankly was starting to offend himself with the odor of his own sweat. "Is it alright if I take a shower?" He mouthed to Zayn. Zayn shrugged, which Niall took as a yes. 

Steam clouded the bathroom mirror as the hot water got going from the shower head. Niall had grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a towel from one of Harry's boxes before shutting himself in the tiny space and shedding his dirty clothes on the floor. When he stepped into the shower, the water was blissful against his skin despite the heat. He let it run over his head, slip along his shoulders, and drip from his hands as he bathed himself. Luckily Zayn had already spent a night in the place and had supplied the shower with shower gel and at least three different shampoos. Niall grabbed one to use and let his mind wonder...

The door creaked open halfway through Niall's shower, and he listened in alarm at the sound of the door closing and a zipper being undone. 

"Sorry Niall," Harry called through the noise of the pelting water. "Just had to wee."

Niall felt his pulse thundering in his ears. He was shamefully and immediately hard at the thought of Harry reaching into his jeans less than a foot away. He would give anything to look at him, touch him...

When Niall doesn't respond, there's a pause, and suddenly the door's sliding open just a bit, Harry's fingers gripping the edge of it. "You okay in there?" After a moment's hesitation, Harry slides the door open the rest of the way, leaving Niall exposed. Harry's bright green eyes trail up and down Niall's bare skin, drinking him in, oblivious to the stray water droplets darkening the front of his half-zipped jeans. Niall doesn't shy away from his gaze. He faces him full on, hoping Harry can see in his eyes how much he wants him...

But no. Despite Niall's wild imagination, Harry wasn't going to get naked and shower with him anytime soon. So it was just Niall alone in the bathroom, surrounded by steam and drowning in a thousand insatiable desires that even his fantasies couldn't satisfy anymore. 

With a morbid resolve, he took his own dick in his hand and stroked up and down, aching for some sort of relief. He ignored the voice in his head reminding him of where he was and why jerking off in his best mate's shower wasn't exactly appropriate. Once Niall's hand started picking up speed, he honestly didn't care anymore. 

He pumped himself in silence, gritting his teeth and panting into the water stream as he got closer and closer to coming. Annoyed with himself and his constant daydreaming, he tried thinking of something other than Harry for once. His mind conjured up some crude, faceless human form performing excessively wild and dirty acts - anything to get him off quickly.

And he did come fairly quickly, but the climax was one of the most unsatisfactory ones he'd ever had, leaving him irritated and a little on edge as he finally got out of the shower and dressed. 

When he came out, he heard the TV on in the living room and took in the aroma of pizza wafting through the hall. When he walked into the room, the rest of the boys were already digging in, talking and laughing between stuffing their faces. They all looked up when they noticed Niall. 

"Did you enjoy all the hot water?" Harry's voice was a little chastising when he addressed Niall, but there was still a smirk on his lips. Niall blushed, realizing he'd been in the bathroom a lot longer than he thought.

"Enjoyed it a bit too much, I'd say." Louis added, looking more than a little amused.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be in there that long." Niall said quickly, grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting down in the last available spot next to Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry looked over at Niall's lap and tugged thoughtfully on the hem of the black gym shorts Niall was wearing. "Are these mine?"

"Yeah," Niall replied, sinking a little lower into his seat. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "How long have you known me? Of course I don't mind." And then he added, more quietly. "They look nice on you... You should keep them."

Harry's eyes met Niall's for several seconds as he said the words, and Niall felt himself get lost in the deep, glittering green of Harry's irises. Finally, after an embarrassingly long pause, Niall managed to smile, hoping his temporary brain stutter wasn't visible on his face. 

"Thanks," He replied, hating how ridiculously into Harry he was. Why couldn't he just stop? This crush was making everything weird. 

 

***

 

It was the unofficial housewarming. 

The boys stayed up till nearly four in the morning playing video games, watching movies, and downing a few too many beers. By the end of it all, without much discussion, all five of them ended up sleeping over. Liam was asleep on the couch, cuddling a pillow against his chest. Zayn had taken a creaky old lounge chair in the corner. And Louis had stolen the blanket off of Zayn's bed and was spread out on the floor, looking sweet and peaceful as he dozed. 

Harry and Niall both fell asleep on the other couch where they'd been sitting all night. The two of them were stretched along its length, obliviously curled against one another's body. Harry, the longer of the boys, was squished along the edge of the couch, one arm dangling over the side and brushing the carpet. Behind him, Niall had his back against the couch cushions, lost in a deep slumber with his face pressed into Harry'a hair and an arm unconsciously draped over Harry's waist, holding him close. They stayed like this for several hours before Niall's eyes slowly fluttered open and he realized where he was. 

Oh God, he thought. Oh God he's right there.

It was a little while before sunrise and Niall was the only one awake. He didn't know how his arm had ended up around Harry's waist, or whether he should even try and move it. A deep pang twisted in his belly as he took in the feel of the rippling muscles of Harry's stomach beneath his t-shirt and the way his slim thighs pressed against his own. 

It was going to be a Herculean task for Niall not to get a hard-on while Harry was pressed so close against him...

One of Harry's soft, purring snores interrupted Niall's thoughts. The sound brought a smile to the older boy's face, and he wished more than anything that he could lean down and kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry mumbled something in his sleep and wiggled back a little, obliviously nudging more firmly against Niall's crotch. Niall practically groaned out loud at this, trying not to think about how warm and soft Harry's ass was, or how his dick was only a few thin layers of fabric away from touching Harry's bare skin. But he did think about it, of course, and his imagination flew away from him again, leaving him moaning softly into Harry's hair. His dick was hard. Really hard. And he was trying everything to not be turned on, but he just kept picturing what it would be like to touch Harry and be touched by him. To have Harry's length in his hands, or have Harry's lips pressed against the tip of his dick... 

He was going to come. If Harry moved another inch, Niall was going to come, and that was the worst possible thing that could happen. 

But Harry didn't move again, and with immense concentration and discipline Niall eventually cooled himself back to normal. But he was too humiliated to go to sleep again. Had Harry noticed? How could he not have? Was he just keeping quiet so that Niall wouldn't feel embarrassed? No, Harry didn't know. The whole time he'd never even moved away. And Harry was a fairly deep sleeper; maybe somehow he'd slept through it? Yeah, that was it.

Niall sat and waited another hour or so for the others to wake up, soaking in the memory of Harry's body pressed against his for as long as he could until it was over. 

Louis woke up first. Sort of. He yawned and stretched and fidgeted around for a good ten minutes before sitting up and squinting at the wall all zombie-like, hair standing at odd angles all around his head. He muttered something unintelligible then and slowly got up to go to the bathroom. Liam was next. He was a bit more responsive than Louis, even offering a 'good morning' to Niall as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his eyes. 

Reluctantly, Niall took his arm from around Harry's waist and adjusted behind him so that he was sitting up more and not nudged quite as close. This, not surprisingly, was enough to wake Harry up.

He rolled back into Niall a bit, stretching and slowly opening his eyes. They were clear and bright despite his sleepiness, sweeping from one corner of the room to the other and ultimately landing on Niall's face.

"Hey," Harry said, calmly, casually. He didn't seemed to be surprised or bothered by their close proximity at all. 

"Hey there, Haz." Niall smiled back, a cautious wave of relief washing over him. It seemed like Harry had slept through the earlier incident and Niall was in the clear. 

 

***

 

By noon, Zayn was still sleeping, and the living room reeked of teenaged boys and junk food. Liam had left a couple hours earlier, stating he had a paper to write, and Louis was wrapped in a blanket on the couch like a swaddled baby, staring intently at something on his phone. Niall himself was just getting up, figuring it was about time to leave. But before he could, Harry walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. His hair fell in dark, dripping ringlets around his face, and tiny beads of water slipped down his chiseled, tattooed torso into the large white towel wrapped low around his hips. Niall paused at the sight for too long, his entire body wanting Harry so bad he could hardly stand it. 

"You're leaving?" Harry asked, glancing at the keys in Niall's hand. 

"Yeah, I should go." Niall replied, although he didn't sound very convincing.

"You really should," Louis joked from his blanket. "Getting a bit crowded here."

"You could go home too." Niall pointed out. Meanwhile, Harry had left the living room and walked down the hall, leaving Niall standing at the door and wondering if he was coming back.

"That's right. I could leave couldn't I?" Louis replied, raising his eyebrows and smirking. 

"Can you guys keep it down?" Zayn moaned from his chair. He had it reclined almost all the way back and was practically hidden under his covers. 

"It is literally twelve in the afternoon, my friend. The quiet ship has sailed." Louis laughed. 

"Niall--" Harry had walked back into the living room again, this time fully dressed. He walked up to Niall a bit hesitantly and wrapped him in a hug. "I wanted to say bye,"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Niall said into Harry's shoulder. Something about the hug was off, and it was nagging at Niall something terrible. What if he'd been wrong? What if Harry knew all about his hard-on that morning and the humiliating noises of pleasure that had slipped from Niall's lips?

Niall left the apartment with questions swimming in his head and dread settling at the pit of his stomach.

 

***

 

Nearly a week later, Niall was starting to lose it. He'd been an anxious wreck for days; Harry had been acting strange towards him all week, and by this point Niall was sure that Harry knew about what had happened that morning on the couch. He wanted to apologize, to explain, but that meant coming forward and saying it aloud. It was the scariest thing Niall had ever decided to do, but once he made up his mind to talk to Harry, he jumped in his car and drove before he could change his mind.

"Harry? Harry, I need to speak to you." Niall called through the door after knocking frantically a couple times and shuffling from foot to foot in a pathetic dance of nerves. 

It took a moment, but eventually Harry opened the door. He was wearing a banana-themed apron around his waist, and when he took one look at Niall, he ushered him inside right away, looking more than a little concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, smoothing his palms over the apron to clean them. Somewhere in the back of his head Niall noted that Harry had been baking. The entire apartment smelled like chocolate chip cookies. 

"I...um...I..." Niall forced himself to meet Harry's eyes and force out the words. "I know you know. About what happened on the couch last week. I know you know and I just want to say I'm sorry. It was an accident."

Harry blinked, then frowned down at the floor and licked his lips while seeming to think something over in his head. "What happened on the couch?" He asked finally. 

Niall's stomach dropped to his feet. He was going to have to say it out loud. "When we fell asleep next to each other and I got a boner against you, Haz. Thats what I'm talking about. Don't make me go into any more detail, please."

Harry tried to remain serious, but he just blinked several times and cracked one of his face-splitting grins. A tiny chuckle left his lips along with it and he shook his head, seeming to find the whole thing very amusing. 

Niall, although happy that Harry was laughing instead of yelling, couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his reaction. "What's so funny?" He asked, wildly bewildered as Harry's little giggles turned into full on, from-the-belly, choking laughter.

"I'm....sorry Niall...." Harry gasped out between fits. His eyes were clamped shut, and he could barely manage to respond. "It's just... this whole time... I couldn't tell whether... I dreamed it.... or not... I've been driving myself... crazy... trying to convince myself it... wasn't real."

"Oh," Niall muttered, feeling like he'd been kicked; Harry wasn't into the idea of them being together. Niall didn't know why he was surprised, but it still hurt.

Harry finally calmed himself down a minute or so later and faced Niall with rosy red cheeks and a steady gaze "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. At all. I've been a wreck, honestly."

Niall could hear his own pulse thundering in his ears. He and Harry were standing a few feet apart, but Niall wondered if Harry could hear it too. "A wreck how?"

Harry dropped his eyes then, smiling down at his hands. He spoke again when he'd lifted his gaze back up to meet Niall's. It was electrifying. 

"I can't get over how good it felt to lie there with you." He said; slowly, honestly. "You've always been one of my best mates, but now I just... I want you in a different way."

Harry took a few steps closer to Niall, hesitant just the slightest. He was beautiful; breathtaking even, and Niall just watched him, paralyzed with his own desire and disbelief. 

"I heard you moaning into my hair that night," Harry said, finally coming to stand within a few inches of Niall and leaning forward to press his lips against his ear. "I wanna hear you do it again."

Hard. Niall was hard, and he was dizzy, and he could barely breathe through all the shock and disbelief of what he was hearing, but he still somehow managed to reach up and tangle his fingers in Harry's hair, bringing him down into a kiss. It was slow, but also a bit frantic; Niall's lips pressed hard against Harry's, his tongue reveling in the way he tasted. Everything about Harry turned him on. Niall wrapped his arms around the younger boy's thin frame and pressed in closer while pushing Harry's back into the door. 

Harry was surprisingly wild under Niall's touch; twisting up the fabric of Niall's shirt in his fist, moaning breathlessly against Niall's mouth. Reluctantly, Niall broke the kiss a few seconds later and looked over his shoulder at the seemingly empty apartment. "Zayn's not here, right?" He asked.

But Harry just gripped Niall's biceps and flipped them so that Niall was the one pressed against the door, looking up at Harry towering over him; eyes black with lust, tongue sliding over his damp, pink lips. He smirked deviously and wedged his knee between Niall's thighs, right against his erection. "Zayn's out. He won't be back until tonight." Harry whispered against Niall's skin, trailing kisses along his jaw, nipping his teeth at the dip in Niall's neck to his shoulder. Every inch of Niall felt like it had been set on fire; burning on the surface of his flesh, hot and damp and aching for Harry's touch. He couldn't believe he wasn't imagining it all. Couldn't believe it was actually his real life.

Harry placed both his hands on either side of Niall's head and leaned in close, just like Niall's fantasy. Niall let out a strangled half-moan in response, feeling the substantial length of Harry's erection pressing along his pelvis, rubbing against the front of his jeans as Harry slowly began grinding his hips. Niall was panting into Harry's neck, gripping his curls tighter and losing himself in the pleasure. He wanted Harry so badly it hurt, and it seemed like he was finally, finally going to get him...

Knock, knock. The two of them froze at the sound.  
"Hey, I forgot my key, Haz. Let me in? You haven't answered your phone." Zayn called to Harry through the door, his voice disturbingly close in Niall's ears.

"Um...kind of busy right now." Harry replied, his voice far deeper than normal and heavy with arousal. His eyes were dilated to almost black, and his erection could be seen even through the ridiculous banana apron that Niall had forgotten he was wearing.

"What? Busy with what? My afternoon class got canceled and I just want to come in and sleep." Zayn complained. 

Harry and Niall locked eyes for several seconds then and Niall nodded, a bit bitterly, telling him it was okay. 

"Shit," Harry muttered under his breath. He reached under the apron and adjusted himself in his pants, then reluctantly motioned for Niall to go down the hall to his bedroom. "Wait there," He mouthed. And Niall did as he said, disappearing into the dark room before Zayn came in, thinking of nothing but getting Harry's dick into his mouth as quickly as possible.

From Harry's bedroom, Niall heard Zayn's heavy footfalls on the tiled floors as he walked into the apartment. There was a pause, and then he asked, "What were you so busy with?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, a bit too quickly.

"Wait... Haz, were you...is there a girl here?" Niall could hear the grin in Zayn's voice without even seeing it for himself. 

"Shut up and take your nap," Harry replied, not unkindly.

Less than thirty seconds later, The door to Harry's bedroom opened and Harry himself stepped inside and locked the door. He was no longer wearing the ridiculous banana apron, and he looked relatively calm and relaxed as he climbed onto the bed where Niall was sitting and leaned his head onto Niall's shoulder.

"Zayn's napping on the couch out there," He murmured. 

Niall, heart clenching at the ease with which Harry had curled into his arms, let his hand swipe up and down the younger boy's back, feeling the bumps of his spine and the smooth planes of his shoulder blades. Niall leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head, burying his nose in the twisting locks of curls there and taking in the scent of him. He never wanted to be anywhere else.

They stayed like that for some time until Harry twisted around in Niall's arms, sparked with some sort of inspiration to straddle his lap. Harry pushed a kiss to Niall's lips and held his face firmly in his hands. Niall could see the excitement dancing in Harry's eyes as he pulled away and grinned. "We're going to have to be very quiet," He whispered. 

And then he undid the buckle of Niall's jeans.

"Fuck, Harry," Niall gasped. Harry had climbed down to the floor to kneel between Niall's thighs and take his dick into his mouth, slowly first, and then all at once. Harry's lips felt spectacular, and Niall was biting down on his own fist to keep from moaning aloud. 

Harry chuckled at Niall's distress, his voice sending quivers along Niall's dick and making things even worse. Harry slipped his mouth away then, a small 'pop' sounding as he did so. "Come for me now." Harry muttered against his dick, licking a line up the underside of it and back down again, glancing up at Niall every so often and grinning. 

"Fuck--" It was all too much, and finally Niall came; toes curling, body tensing, panting out a moan that was far too loud for the paper-thin walls of the apartment. 

Niall was seeing white. His brain was nothing but static and waves of pleasure that he rode out until he was back down on earth again, lying next to Harry, watching as he licked a bit of stray cum from his cheek with his tongue. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry beamed. 

Niall was overwhelmed with love. He wanted to kiss every inch of Harry's body, wanted to offer up all of himself and let Harry do with it what he pleased.

Harry was gripping himself through his jeans, eyes closed, hips wiggling a bit on the bed as he did. But Niall swiped his hand away and climbed over to kiss Harry deeply on the mouth. "My turn," He said.

Harry was even further gone than Niall had been; when Niall wrapped his lips around Harry's dick and let him fuck up into his mouth, Harry had forgotten all about being quiet.

"Yeah...oh....baby yeah...." He moaned up at the ceiling, his eyes closed, mouth parted and falling open in a beautiful, agonized, 'O'. When he came, he tangled his fingers in Niall's hair and grunted softly with each release. It was the hottest thing Niall had ever witnessed, no competition. 

Afterward they both stayed in bed together for close to an hour; Harry's head buried against Niall's chest, Niall's fingers dancing along the well-muscled ridge of Harry's shoulder. It was peaceful and unhurried, and Niall couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

A soft knock at the door startled the two of them out of their post-sex bliss. Harry angled his chin in the direction of the door, reluctantly pulling away from the warm skin of Niall's chest. 

"Yeah?" He called lightly.

"Hey, I was going to get some takeout, you want anything, Haz?" Zayn asked through the door. Apparently he'd woken up from his nap.

"Whatever you're getting is fine." Harry replied.

"Alright. Niall, what about you? You want something too?" Zayn asked.

Niall's entire body froze, and Harry dissolved into giggles beside him. They must have done a really shitty job of keeping quiet after all. "Um yeah, sure that sounds good... Thanks Zayn!"

Zayn walked away mumbling something about it not being a problem. Then, louder as he approached the front door, "I guess I'll pick up some earplugs too while I'm at it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! If you have any thoughts or feedback I really appreciate your comments :) Either here or send me an ask on tumblr (221hazza)!


End file.
